New Years Eve
by FightingHeartless
Summary: Well, it's New Years Eve and five friends decide to play Truth or Dare. Sasuke/Naruto, Ino/Sakura


Title: **New Years Eve**

Modern Sasuke/Naruto

High School based

Authors Notes: This is a SLASH fic, which means MALE/MALE content. Don't like it? The solution is easy: DON'T READ IT. Though any reviews (except major flames!!) would be AWESOME, man! (And yes, I know some characters are out of character.)

Disclaimer: Naruto characters are the property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment…

It was New Years Eve. The only night the five friends felt the need to drink and act like they were back in high school. The group had been inseparable since their high school days and even now, in college, they were still inseparable. The group currently sat in Naruto Uzumaki's small apartment. Bottles of beer and empty champagne glasses were littered around them.

Gaara, the red headed male, sat on the couch with a small glass of water. "What are we going to do now?" he asked, rubbing his black coated eyes. He was one of those so called "emo boys". He wore eyeliner, eye shadow, and the occasional lipstick. His hair was short and spiked. Tonight, he wore a tight fitting black shirt with loose blue jeans. His left arm was on the back of the couch and his right was still clutching his glass of water. He was the only one that was sober. In the last three hours, he'd only had one drink, which was a margarita wine cooler. "It's almost 9. We have three hours until the New Year."

One of the other boys looked up. The blonde haired male, the owner of the apartment, grinned, sitting up straight. "How about we play Truth or Dare?" he suggested. He had a black shirt on with an orange jacket over it and blue jeans. He was a little more drunk than Gaara, considering he'd had two beers and a Cosmopolitan. He looked around the room at the other four, waiting for their answers.

A pink haired girl shook her head. "Naruto, that is a stupid idea," she stated, though her inner voice was yelling it was an excellent idea. "We are in college now." She crossed her arms over her brown low cut top and crossed her long legs (she had a denim mini shirt on). She glanced to the dark haired male in the corner. "What do you think, Sasuke? Is that a bad idea or what?"

Instead of Sasuke answering, another girl piped in. "I think that's a great idea!" she said, grinning. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes were wide in happiness. "I mean, I remember playing that game with the other cheerleaders in high school. I had a blast!" She leaned back and laughed loudly. She was the most drunk of the group. She always drank more then she could handle, but she was always more fun at the end. "Come on! I'll go first. Dare me!"

The other four in the room looked at each other, before Sakura, being the evil one, smirked. "I dare you to make out with Gaara for two minutes." She looked at Gaara, expecting him to deny the request. To her shock, he just shrugged. "Then, I dare you." She sat back, watching her friend.

Ino laughed and sauntered over to Gaara. She plopped down onto his lap and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She shifted her body on Gaara's lap, feeling the red-heads arms slide around her back.

Two minutes passed.

"Okay," Gaara said, slightly breathless. His cheeks were red and his eyes were playful. "I'll go with Sakura. Truth or dare?"

Sakura blinked and thought about it for a few minutes. "I guess I'll go with Truth."

Gaara nodded and looked at Naruto, then Sasuke. He smirked. "How long have you liked Ino?" he asked.

"Ever since… Wait... Ino?!" Sakura began, shocked. She stared at Gaara like he was crazy. "You have got to be kidding! I don't like her!" She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"Is that the real truth?" Gaara pressed, staring back at Sakura.

"Wait, Sakura likes Ino?" Naruto piped in. "Really?" He turned to the pink haired girl. "Since when? Cause I always thought you liked Sasuke." He rubbed his head. "Wow… I'm really confused."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her own head, massaging her temples. "Do I have to do this?" she asked, looking to Gaara. At Gaara's nod, she sighed again. "Ugh… Ever since we were little." She looked away and added, "Sasuke was just an excuse to get near Ino." She glanced to the dark haired male in the corner. "Sorry, Sasuke." She grinned sheepishly.

Ino's face was pale, before she started to laugh. "I knew it!!" she exclaimed. "Haha! Told you, Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, too, and nodded. "You were right," he grinned. "So, Sakura, what are you?"

"Um, I guess I'm bi," the pink haired girl answered, shrugging. "I guess…" She shook her head. "Anyways, my turn." She looked at the other four, before grinning. "I pick you, Sasuke, since you are to quiet."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "Okay. I pick… Dare." He tilted his head, his long bangs hanging in his eyes. He wore a loose black and white shirt and black bondage jeans. He tugged his jeans farther down on his hips.

"Okay. I dare you to make out with Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "What?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Consider this payback, Naruto," she said.

"Okay. I'll do it," Sasuke said, standing. "If Naruto doesn't mind." He looked at Naruto, daring him. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmm…" Naruto glared at Sasuke, before nodding. "Fine. How long, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Ino and Gaara. "What do you guys think? Two minutes? More? Less?" she asked.

"I'd go with three. Just to be really mean," Ino said, laughing.

"Go with three," Gaara said, shrugging. "It'll be interesting." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and pulled him up to him. "You ready for this?" he asked, grinning.

Instead of answering, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's. He kept his eyes open as he and Sasuke touched lips. He had to admit that Sasuke's lips were very soft. He felt his eyes closing and his one arm slide around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke found himself stepping closer to Naruto. He'd only been teasing when he'd agreed to the dare. Sure he was pretty daring guy, but he'd never thought about making out with the blonde currently kissing him. Though he had to say he didn't mind the kiss. In fact, it felt… natural to kiss the male. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, wondering if he'll let his tongue inside. To his surprise, and pleasure, Naruto opened his mouth. He ran his tongue along Naruto's, edging him into responding to him. Again to his surprise, the blonde male did so.

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall, running his fingers along his back, before tangling his hands in his long hair. He heard the Uchiha gasp. He smirked in the kiss and pushed against him.

Three minutes passed way to quickly…

"Wow, guys," Sakura mumbled, blinking. "Just… wow…" She began to clap, laughing. "That was… good." She looked to the others and smirked. "Oh… we have like…" She began to count off time on her fingers. "Forty-five till the new year." She leaned back. "Well, who hasn't gone?"

"Well, Ino and Gaara haven't gone," Naruto pointed out, still holding onto Sasuke. He was breathless, though very happy. He glanced to Sasuke. "Since it was your dare, you get to choose."

Sasuke nodded and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, holding him. "I'll choose Gaara. He's never done anything. So, Truth or Dare?"

"I guess I'll go with truth, since everyone else is doing dare."

"Alright, truthfully, are you a virgin? If not, what have you done and with who?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara got a slow smile across his face, before it disappeared. "Must I say with who?" he asked, his face turning red.

"Yes," Sasuke said, looking over his friend.

The red head sighed and rubbed his head. "Well, I'm not a virgin." He heard a gasp from the two girls. "I've had sex…"

"Oral or…?" Ino asked, genuinely curious.

"Both," Gaara shrugged. "And it was with…" He looked away, not wanting to say. "Two people."

"Names," said Sasuke. "With names."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! Oh… fine… Rock Lee and Tenten," Gaara grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "My turn?"

"Yeah, it's your turn," Sasuke said, smirking, pulling Naruto closer to him.

Gaara smirked. "Last, but not least, Ino," he said, turning to the blonde female. He leaned closer. "Truth or Dare?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmm… I'll go with a dare. They seem fun," she said, shrugging. "Just don't make it gross." She giggled and tugged her tight purple shirt farther down her exposed stomach.

"Alright. I dare you to… spend seven minutes in heaven with Sakura." He sat back, smirking.

"WHAT?!!" Sakura yelled, looking at Gaara. "You crazy? She'll…"

"Okay. Come on, Sakura," Ino said, pulling Sakura towards the closet down the hall. "We have seven minutes."

Once the two of them disappeared, Gaara laughed. "She'll thank me later," he said, leaning back happily. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were still standing. "You both look happy."

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am. Hate to admit it, but he's got soft lips…" he said, quietly.

Gaara laughed and nodded. "I'd think so. You look very… flushed. Hope you both have a good rest of the night." He sipped his water and then set it down so he could stretch. "New year starts in less then 10 minutes. I hope you both do something about, well, you."

"What do you mean 'do something about you'?" Sasuke asked, blinking, a frown forming on his lips.

"Well, it's obvious you guys like each other," Gaara explained, studying the two of them. "I mean, Sasuke, your arm is still around Naruto. And, Naruto, you keep smiling happily each time Sasuke tightens his arm around you." He shrugged. "It's obvious. So I hope you both do something about it."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and blinked, before looking back to Gaara.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Maybe you're right…" He turned to Sasuke and continued, "Will we do something? I mean, Sakura and Ino will more then likely start dating… And I do like you…" He rubbed his head, before looking down.

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes. He glanced to Gaara for a second, thinking about it. It wouldn't hurt to date Naruto. After all, the kiss they'd shared was quite a… pleasant one. And it had felt natural. Not like the other kissed he'd had… He checked the clock. "I'll think about it," he said, turning back to Naruto.

Naruto's face fell, but he nodded in understanding. "Okay…" He relaxed into Sasuke's hold.

Suddenly, all three boys turned when they heard a soft groan come from the closet.

"I told you," Gaara laughed, looking to the clock. "You girls have three more minutes so hurry up!" He grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "We have five minutes until the New Year. Can you believe it? Hey, you remember last year when Ino got so drunk she spent the entire night in the bathroom?"

Naruto laughed and nodded his head. "Oh yeah and Sakura had to hold her hair because she didn't want us to see her?" He covered his mouth to smother some of the laughter. He closed his eyes, feeling his eyes water as he laughed. He suddenly felt another hand on his and opened his eyes to find Sasuke had placed his hand over his.

"I remember that. I also remember Naruto trying to get into the room to go to the bathroom," Sasuke said, interlacing his fingers with Naruto's. He smirked and shrugged. "I can't believe that was only a year ago…" He shook his head. "Time flies for us. I really hope that 10 years from now, when we are all 31 years old, we still do this every year."

The boys around him nodded.

Gaara glanced to the clock. "Time's up, Sakura, Ino!" he called. "Time to come out or someone is going to get you! The New Year is in two minutes!" He stood and walked over to the kitchen, pulling out five new champagne glasses and a bottle of their favorite champagne. He popped the cork and smiled, watching as Sakura and Ino left the closet. Both girls were a little rumpled. "Good time?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, feeling Ino's hand slide into hers. "Yeah," she said. "It was good." She grinned and leaned into the taller female.

"Well, come on, guys. Our New Years toast. What will it be this year?" Gaara asked.

"How about… Live life like no tomorrow?" Naruto suggested, looking up.

"I like it," Ino said, her arms wrapped around Sakura's neck. She smiled softly. "It makes sense. I mean, now matter what happens, you gotta live."

"I have one, too," Sakura said, her fingers placing small patterns on Ino's arms. "How about… Don't look back, but live life like no tomorrow? It takes Naruto's and makes it better."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "That's nice. I like that one. Toast to it?" he asked, lifting his now full champagne glass up.

Instead of answering, the other four lifted their glasses. "Don't look back," they began, laughing, "but live life like no tomorrow."

They tapped glasses, hearing the countdown for the New Year.

"Five…" said Gaara.

"Four…" Ino mumbled.

"Three…" Sakura said.

"Two…" Sasuke continued.

"One…" Naruto finished.

The friends looked at each other before cheering and dancing around. "Happy New Year, guys!" they yelled.

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being pulled a little away from their friends. He turned to Sasuke, who was smiling.

"Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto.

The blonde grinned and nodded. "Yes," he said throwing his arms around Sasuke. They looked at each other, before grinning and kissing each other.

A slow, sweet, and perfect kiss to start the New Year…

**Fin**


End file.
